Don't let him
by aliblewaunicorn
Summary: Charlie is an abusive drunk. What happens after Edward Enters Bella's life? Will she finnaly make the right dicision? Will Edward turn her away, or will he help her throught this crisis? Please review! Edward & Bella
1. Preface

Chapter 1 Preface

It was unusually warm in forks today, I was starting to get a little warm in my long sleeve shirt. I wished more than anything that I could take it off and wear something with short sleeves. But I can't, I have to wear these shirts. I couldn't let anyone see the bruises, I just couldn't. He was the only family I had, and if he was arrested or something, I'd have no life. What am I supposed to do?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

I walked slowly to my front door; afraid of what will happen when it closes behind me. I knew that I'd get a beating. Charlie's drinking had gotten worse since the courts dumped me with him. I know what your probably thinking, why don't I live with my mother? The answer is quite simple. She's dead, Renee was murdered actually, but police don't know who killed her. So here I am stuck with an abusive father, and no escape. I can't deal with this anymore.

I got to the door and before opening it I took a deep breath. I turned the knob and slowly passed through the threshold to hell it's self.

"Hi, dad" I said quietly

"Oh. Your home, are you?" Charlie said

"Yes"

"Yes! Yes, DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!" Charlie yelled

"I'm sorry" I said quietly

"Yeah right" he sneered "Go make yourself useful and make supper or something"

"All right" so I quietly went to the kitchen and started on dinner. We didn't really have much. All we really had were a couple of boxes of K.D. and some hot dogs. So I made that. Charlie's welfare checks pretty much only paid for his booze so I had a part time job so that we could have food and pay the bills.

"Dinners ready" I said

"Don't shout at me you little bitch" and with that comment he came in and slapped me across the face hard, but I stopped crying when he just slapped me a year or two ago. I've been living with Charlie since I was in the 7th grade and he's pretty much been abusive since I got here. "Now get out of my sight!" he finished. I slowly turned and ran to my room and locked all five locks I have on my door.

I suddenly felt like I was being watched but not in a bad way. It's just not something I could explain, but I felt like and angel was watching over me. That was more than I thought I deserved. I fell into an uneasy slumber.

TWO HOURS LATER

I awoke with a start. There was a loud banging on the door and I knew it was Charlie.

"ISABELLA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE! NOW!" I knew that if I didn't the beating would be worse, so I got up and cautiously left my room.

"Did I tell you, you could go to your room? Did I?"

"No, father" I said quietly

"You better start listening to me"

"Yes father"

"Why you insolent little…!" and with that he started beating me.

Twenty-five minutes later

As I lay on the floor after a particularly brutal beating trying not to pass out while Charlie was walking away muttering something that sounded like "slutty whore". During my beating, Charlie was accusing me of sleeping around with any guy I could get my hands on. When Charlie was in one of his rages, he was impossible to stop.

I hate my life. I know that I probably did something to deserve every single one of the numerous beatings I had received in the past 5 years. Otherwise why would he discipline me so? Was I really that bad of a daughter to have around? Was I really that misbehaved?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

After a few minutes of extremely painful stumbling back to my room, I took of my shirt and stood in front of my full-length mirror. I saw all the bruising start to appear on my sides and abdomen as well as my back, arms and legs. I also had a fair amount of blood on me. I looked and felt disgusting.

No, how could I think that. I deserved to feel that way. I had obviously done something very wrong. Didn't I? I don't know.

I'd never questioned why Charlie beat me so much,. I'd just assumed that I deserved every single beating. I'd never thought I might be innocent in this. I don't know if I've done something to deserve this or if it's the booze that makes Charlie do this to me. I walked slowly and painfully to the bathroom.

"Time to clean myself up, again" I said to myself. It's become pretty routine. But every time, the beatings seemed to get worse by the week. Twenty minutes later I was cleaned up as much as was possible. I had to get _some_ sleep tonight. I did still have school and I needed to be able to wake up or I'd get a _very brutal_ and _painful_ beating when I got home.

I made sure all 5 locks were in fact locks and then slowly lowered myself onto my mattress carefully. I really did need to get up early enough to put enough make up on my bruised face so that no one gets suspicious.

Almost as soon as I lay down I'm asleep. But of course, as usual it's not a deep sleep, it's a sleep that will just get me through the next day. I woke up to my alarm going off quietly near my head. I learned years ago not to wake Charlie up. It would inevitably result in a beating.

I groaned loudly as the pain from last night started to become increasingly worse. I slowly sat up and, with a fair amount of difficulty, dragged myself to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face, and took care of my _other _business. Then I started putting on concealer and foundation until my badly bruised face appeared to be normal.

I hobbled back to my room and got dressed. That's when I noticed the time.

"SHIT!" I had 15 minutes to get to school. I grabbed my bag and put my shoes on and went as quickly as possible to my car. I got there in 10 minutes. I had just enough time to get to class at my slow pace without attracting _too much_ attention.

Then the torture started. Gym class. I wonder which excuse to use today.


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot of family drama has been going on for me, and I've also been busy fundraising and stuff to go to Europe. I promise I'll update soon.

**Love,**

**Me!**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

**(Edward's POV)**

I've noticed something about Isabella Swan. She's always hunched over as if in pain, and she never wears shorts or short sleeve shirts, and I think I may know why. Right then and there, I resolved myself to finally talk to her. I mean she was beautiful, of course she was, but I'm not that shallow. What _really_ draws me to her is the smell of her blood. Yes that's right, I Edward Cullen, said _blood_. I know what your thinking (more literally than you can possibly imagine). You're thinking 'What a freak', well I know it sounds weird to you, but blood is what keeps me fed. Yes I am a vampire. But my family and I don't drink human blood.

Suddenly I saw her, and a gust of air blew her scent my way and it hit me, it hit me _hard_. Then I noticed she was really hunched over today. That is what made my decision to talk to her today at lunch final. I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on her that I was in love. That was 5 years ago. Then I spotted my psychic freak of a sister. She came over and said,

"You're doing the right thing, talking to her I mean. No one knows her secret. Oh and BTW, she's in love with you, she just doesn't know it yet." And then she skipped off to her next class. A few seconds later I left for my next class as well.

**(Bella's POV)**

Ugh! Could English be any more boring? I mean we've been going over the same things since like the 7th grade; it got old in the 8th grade. Then the bell finally rang, meaning, I could _finally_ get some lunch.

10 mins. Later I was sitting down with my friends, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Lauren Malory and Ben Cheney. I sat down next to Jessica and was about to take a bite of my apple when she whispered in my ear

"Edward Cullen is staring at you, _again_" she sounded jealous, and I didn't miss the insult in her statement

"I'd better go see what he wants," I said. I got up and headed over to were Edward Cullen sat.

"Have a seat" he said politely, I sat down beside him.

"Can I help you?" I asked him meekly.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what _I_ know, a-about these" he said as he gently pulled back my sleeve a bit, indicating my various bruises.

"What do you _think_ you know about those?" I asked him icily

"I know your father Charlie does this to you, and I know that you don't deserve this" he said gently. Then I started crying. Edward gently put his cold arms around my shoulders and I turned my face into his shoulder.

"How-do-you know that Charlie does this to me?" I asked in between sobs

"I have my ways" was all he said. He was rubbing soothing circles on my back, I looked up and then I noticed the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria staring at us, but in particular the eyes of Mike.( I knew he had a crush on me, but he was more like a Golden Retriever friend than anything) I mean Edward and his 2 brothers are _the_ hottest guys at school. Every girl wanted to be with them.

"Could we talk later?" I asked calmly now that my tears had slowed. He nodded.

"Thanks" and with that I took off to the bathroom.


	6. another stupid authors note

a/n

a/n

just to let you guy's know I start school today (grade 10, not going to be pretty)

so basically I'm starting high school and the teachers at my school are evil when it comes to homework so I won't be able to update much

but with the people I go to school with I'll be inspired for later chapter's in my stories

hopefully

but please don't kill me I'm super stressed right now and I promise to try and update faster


	7. stupid authors note 3 SORRY

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in like forever

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've just had insane amounts of homework and ridiculous amounts of fundraising so that I can spend 2 weeks in Europe with my friends next summer. NO ADULTS! and I hurt myself so I'm on crutches. So basically what I'm saying is I'm exhausted!

**BUT I have 2 long weekends in a row coming up so I'll probably be able to write something's the second weekend. I'm way too busy this coming weekend. **

**So yeah again I'm really really sorry. **


	8. AN JUST LETTING YOU KNOW

A/N: Hey just thought I'd let you all know I changed my pen name to emoBella

**A/N: Hey just thought I'd let you all know I changed my pen name to emoBella.**

**And i promise I'll update soon I'm just finishing a project for religion and a project for social.**

**Love ya'll**


	9. sorry last an I SWEAR!

**A/N: hey everyone!**

**I have a couple of announcements.**

**I've changed my pen name to WickedLovelyInk'd**

**I know I TOTALLY suck with updating but I've almost finished a chapter for more than one story. Life just keeps getting in the way**

**I recently got a review saying that when I put a reason for my lack of updates it looks like I'm looking for pity. I'd like to set things straight. When I put a specific reason I'm NOT looking for pity. That's actually the last thing I want. I just feel like you my wonderful readers deserve a reason for my sucky updating. And it's a wonderful way to vent and get things off my chest without having to deal with the infuriating looks of pity and whatever else I get from my friends. So if it looks like I want pity I'm sorry, that's not my intention.**

**and finally HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone. Hope you all have fun**


	10. please dont hate me

A/N: I know I promised no more of these but this is actually important.

After long consideration I have realized that I'm not in the right mental state to write any chapters at the moment.

On march 1st I had to run to catch a last minute flight to Minneapolis because I received news that my dad was dieing. I got there too late.

My dad was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia or A.L.L, in December of '05. He fought so hard but in the end the cancer beat him. I know that in some of these authors notes I've bitched about him, but I never hated him, it was some of the things he did that I hated.

Please understand that I'm having a hard time dealing with this because the first time I see my dad in almost two years is when he's lying dead in a hospital bed.

I promise to try and update if I can but I hope you can all understand how fucked up my life is at the moment.

Please ont review this because I will eventually take it down. If you have anything you'd like to say please send me a PM.

Thank you for your patience and hopefully understanding.

WickedLovelyInk'd


End file.
